lebensgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Only A Step Away
' Only A Breath Away' ist ein umgeschriebenes Lied von SpiritOfRose. Hintergrund In dem Lied geht es um ein Mädchen, das seinem Freund singt, er müsse die tratschenden Menschen vergessen und mit seinem Mut die Grenzen überwinden, um zum Glück zu bekommen. Es ist ein Hoffnungslied, dass mit ein bisschen Hoffnung und Tatkraft alles gut wird, man sein eigenes Leben leben kann und in eine Art Paradies kommt, indem Träume wahr werden können und die Gedanken frei sind. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob das Mädchen verliebt ist oder nur eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu dem Adressaten hegt, doch aus der Zeilen "My heart is need to share - your being makes it rough", "This would my chance to say" und "Look over the horizon, ´cause there my thoughts are clear" ist zu entnehmen, dass sie Gefühle für ihn empfindet, vor denen sie sich jedoch fürchtet. Text Now the hope is up My heart is need to share Your being makes it rough But I don´t really care Look over the horizon Cheer up to leave your fear You´re gonna see what you've only dreamed We´re gonna fly on the lightest breeze It's gonna be like the books I read I'll write the pages to my story Would a brand new day Only a step away (Oh, oh, oh) The crowd won't slow us down This would my chance to say (oh, oh, oh) We'll chase the fear around Hope will be our way Look over the horizon ´Cause there my thoughts are clear You´re gonna see what you've only dreamed (only dreamed) We´re gonna fly on the lightest breeze (lightest breeze) It's gonna be like the books I read I'll write the pages to my story Would a brand new day Only a step away Only a step away Only a step away Your light reminds me That I have everything I need We´re gonna see what we've only dreamed (we've only dreamed) We´re gonna fly on the lightest breeze (the lightest breeze) It's gonna be like the books we read We´ll write the pages to my story (ah, ah, ah) We´re gonna see where the skies are blue (ah, ah, ah) We´re gonna show that this love is true (ah, ah, ah) We´re gonna do what we´re meant to do (oh, oh) We'll write the pages (oh, oh) to my story (oh, oh) Would a brand new day (oh, oh, oh) Would a brand new day Only a step away Only a step away Freie Übersetzung Jetzt ist die Hoffnung hoch auf Mein Herz muss sich mit jemanden teilen Dein Sein kratzt es auf Aber das kümmert mich nicht wirklich Sieh über den Horizont Habe Mut, deine Angst zu verlassen Du wirst das sehen, wovon du immer geträumt hast Wir werden auf der strahlendsten Brise schweben Es wird genauso sein wie in den Büchern, die ich lese Ich schreibe die Seiten für meine Geschichte Würde ein brandneuer Tag sein Nur einen Schritt entfernt (Oh, oh, oh) Die Leute werden uns nicht aufhalten Das wäre meine Chance, es zu sagen (oh, oh, oh) Wir jagen die Angst um uns herum fort Hoffnung wird unser Weg sein Seh über den Horizont Denn dort sind meine Gedanken frei Du wirst das sehen, wovon du immer geträumt hast (immer geträumt) Wir werden auf der strahlendsten Brise schweben (strahlendste Brise) Es wird genauso sein wie in den Büchern, die ich lese Ich schreibe die Seiten für meine Geschichte Würde ein brandneuer Tag sein Nur einen Schritt entfernt Nur einen Schritt entfernt Nur einen Schritt entfernt Dein Licht erinnert mich daran dass ich alles habe, was ich brauche Wir werden das sehen, wovon wir immer geträumt haben (wir immer geträumt haben) Wir werden auf der strahlendensten Brise schweben (der strahlendsten Brise) Es wird genauso sein wie in den Büchern, die wir lesen Wir schreiben die Seiten für meine Geschichte (ah, ah, ah) Wir werden sehen, wo der Himmel blau ist (ah, ah, ah) Wir werden zeigen, dass diese Liebe wahr ist (ah, ah, ah) Wir werden machen, was wir machen wollen (oh, oh) Wir schreiben die Seiten (oh, oh) für meine Geschichte (oh, oh) Würde ein brandneuer Tag sein (oh, oh, oh) Würde ein brandneuer Tag sein Nur einen Schritt entfernt Nur einen Schritt entfernt Trivia *Es ist das dritte englische Lied, das SpiritOfRose umdichtete. Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Von SpiritOfRose